A sweet surprise
by Ayden666Shade
Summary: Fang/Iggy don't like don't read rated m for lemons


A/N I dont not own any of the characters.

* * *

He didn't know how much more he could take. Constantly watching the one he loved flirting with...with...with Max. Why? Max couldn't cook, hated cleaning, was rude time to time, wasn't even girly at all. Only thing she was good at was snapping orders for plans that fail in the end anyways. Max needed to back down from him or Iggy was going to lose it. Why wouldn't Mac just accept and get with Dylan? Would that be so hard? Then he could have Fang to himself. He knows Fang has some feelings for him. Iggy can always feel Fang staring and checking him out. Always sneaking into Iggy's room at night when he thought Igs was asleep. The soft kiss on the lips he always gave before leaving Iggy's room at night. So why flirt with Max?

*Later that night, after dinner.* Fang went to fetch Iggy for Gazzy made dessert. Okay, so all he actually did was open a bag of cookies, but it was his idea. Iggy had gone to his room to do something and since Max was wrangling up the kids, Fang was sent to find Iggy. Fang almost couldn't believe what he saw when he opened the door. Iggy, the boy he has come to know as his brother, as family, was...was..jacking off. Fang wanted to leave ,yet he couldn't look away. So he merely stood there watching. That is, until Iggy finally said, "Well don't just stand there with the door open." So Fang stepped in the room and shut the door. Fang just couldn't figure it out, Iggy knew he was here ,and still carried on with his activity. Iggy sighed, feeling Fang's tenseness, and stopped what had his hand occupied. "Fang, I can feel the tension rolling off you so heavily I'm surprised you don't have boulder sized knots in the muscles. Sit." Fang did as told, too stunned to disobey. Iggy came over, still nude to the world, member bobbing as he walked, and sat behind Fang. Iggy then removed Fang's shirt and started massaging his neck. Fang couldn't help but relax. He may be blind, but Iggy sure knew how to do a good massage. Iggy saw his opportunity and took it. Igs shifted onto his knees, then, moved so his rock-hard member was pressed firm against Fang's back. Iggy used one hand to continue the massage, but the other was on Fang's hip, keeping him from moving away. "I-Iggy? What are you doing?" stuttered Fang. Iggy's reply was simple, "Giving you the massage of your life." Fang yelped as Iggy shoved him so he was lying on the bed, face down. "Iggy!" "Ssshhh, its gonna be fine trust me," and with that Iggy started dragging his member up and down Fang's back, making sure to rub that spot in between Fang's wings that put Fang on high-wire when touched.

Fang moaned each time the erection passed over the spot, yet whimpered the rest of the time. Iggy, getting tired of the whimpers, started focusing on that one spot, just grinding into it over and over, causing Fang to beg for more. Iggy smirked and went over to his nightstand. Fang didn't know what compelled him to, but in Iggy's absence, he stripped. Iggy came over and traced down Fang's side, "Good you're already stripped." Iggy sat down by Fang's knees, "Legs up Fang." Fang did as told, revealing his nice, firm ass to Iggy. Even blind, Iggy knew Fang had a nice figure for a man, and by the end of the night, he planned to have it memorized.

Iggy, lubed up his fingers and slowly inserted one into Fang, who surprisingly, moaned. "You aren't a virgin are you Fang?" Fang shook his head no, not able to lie to Igs, "When Dylan first came here, he seducing me into being fucked by him." "good," said Iggy, "We can get right to un-knotting your soul then." Fang started to object, when Iggy rammed his full length into Fang. Fang moaned, Iggy was bigger than Dylan and it hurt but Fang liked the pain. In unison, Iggy rough fucked Fang as Fang rode him. Both boys were loud, and rough, and in extreme bliss. Never coming down for dessert, Fang fell asleep in Iggy's arms, snuggled into his chest. Fang had to admit, being submissive to Iggy wasn't that bad.

Iggy and Fang secretly dated and made love for almost a year. Iggy proposed, and they finally told the flock. Dylan and Gazzy were both Best Men, Max was the Bridesmaid (and Fang the bride, how Iggy got him to wear a wedding gown no one will ever know), Angel the flower girl, and Nudge the Ring-Bearer. A few years later, Max and Dylan got married and had two kids. When Max and Dylan died in a storm, Fang and Iggy adopted little Ari Jr. and Faith. Nudge grew up to marry a lizard-boy they had met. Angel got with a sweet boy who would grow up to be president. Gazzy decided to stay single for he couldn't find a woman who loved explosives as much as he did and got a job making nukes for the military. Mutant now lived happily with humans as long as they kept their mutations on the down low. And for now, while Angel and her husband were in charge, all was ok.


End file.
